Today, flat plastic windows exist for paperboard containers. Some marketers of packaged goods use these transparent windows in their packaging to enable a consumer to see the actual product and the level of the product through the window of the packaging. This is done to increase visibility of the actual product that would otherwise be unviewable due to the packaging's non-transparent material of which the packaging or container is made. For example, certain packaging for liquid, such as gable-top containers, and the like, may be marketed and displayed with see-through windows made from a transparent film. The window is located strategically on the package or container body to enable a consumer to see the materials through the window. These windows add marketing appeal to the container.
Typically, these windows are heat-sealed to the inner surface of the container prior to folding and filling with it with its contents. To further this market appeal, any features added to the plastic window will further draw attention to the package. While straight printing can be used on the back of the flat plastic, the eye catching appeal is not as great as a plain window.